MCSM: Ask and Dare
by Pikachuninja99
Summary: Jesse and her friends are trapped in a ask and dare session, and they need to answer them and do the dares to get home. Also the announcer is a yellow rabbit thing, what can go wrong. This is ask and dare.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction

 **(This is just a small break thing from the Back in Time story, but I hope you enjoy this chapter of crazyness and let us begin)**

Jesse and her friends find themselves in a room that had redstone dust all over the wall, as well as some familiar faces with them.

"Where are we?" Jesse asked then Olivia shrugged, "I have no clue Jesse."

"Jesse?!" A voice questioned causing Jesse to see who is belong to, it was Hadrian. "Hadrian!?" Jesse, Petra, Harper, and Otto yelled in shock.

"Magnus?" Ellegaard asked as she walked towards them. Magnus widen his eyes at her in surprise that she was alive. "Ellie!?"

"Jesse?" Soren muttering as he walk to her. Causing Gabriel and Ivor to shout in shock. "SOREN!?!"

"Aiden?" Olivia gasped as she saw Aiden and the Blaze Rods.

"Why are we yelling?! Also who's behind this?!" Axel yelled in confusion.

Then a little yellow ball of fluff (A pikachu) came by the shocked group of people. It was wearing a blue ninja suit with a pleased smile on its face.

"You are in my studio of ask and dare." The little yellow thing announced. Olivia's eyes widen and she gasped, "It talks!"

The thing raised her eyebrow before saying, "Yes... I talk, and I'm Pikachuninja99. Also you are here to do whatever the asks and dares are picked out." She then had a evil smirk form around her face, everyone in the room was a little bit shocked and scared(0.0).

PikachuNinja99 clear her throat and announced, "Now, the people you guys get to dare are female Jesse, Ivor, Lukas, Petra, Olivia, Axel, Aiden, Gill, Maya, Gabriel, Magnus, Ellegaard, Soren, Isa, Milo, Reginald, Cassie Rose, Harper, Otto, Hadrian, Mevia, Em, and Nell.[deep gasp] Slab and Facemeat... that was a lot to say."

"So we're going to do this?" Gabriel asked to which Jesse replied, "Sadly, yes."

PikachuNinja99 pouted before objecting, "Hey! It will be fun before you know it." She then turned to the fourth wall and said, "Also no harsh or embarrassing dares for these lovely people also no asks or dares for me okay, until then we'll see you later. Bye! :3"

 **(Hope you like it, and we will see the asks and dares later on. See ya.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Singing and kisses

 **(Hi hope you this chapter. That's all I have to say.)**

"Hi! PikachuNinja99 here, and welcome back to Ask and Dare! Are you guys ready?" PN Double 9 asked(it's a shorten way to type it) looking at her subjects I mean people. To which half of them shock their heads 'no' and the other half shrugged."I'll take that as a yes." She smiled at them before going to a box that magically appeared in the white room.

"We're really doing this," Ivor groaned in annoyance as the little thing toke out a piece of paper. "Yes, yes we are. All right, let's get started. :)"

PN Double 9 clear her thoat before starting, "Okay, sailor.mikuchan asks; Can Jesse sing 'Soap' by Melanie Martinez.(small gasp) Ooh, I know that song!"

Jesse moaned before mumbled, "Why?" PikachuNinja99 looked at her before saying, "Well you have a Catherine Taber voice so you won't have a problem." Jesse looked at her and asked, "What?"

"Nothing." She quickly responded before using Author magic,and made a stage for them. "There. Your stage!"

Jesse sighed before getting on stage and started to sing.

(Music starts)

" _Think_ _I just remembered something_ ,

 _I think_ _I left_ _the_ _faucet running_.

 _Now my words are filling up the tub._

 _Darling, you're just soaking in it;_

 _But I know you'll get out the minute,_

 _You notice all your fingers pruning up._

 _I'm tired of being careful, tiptoe,_

 _trying to keep the water warm._

 _

Let me under your skin.

Uh-oh, there it goes, I said too much,

it overflowed.

Why do I always spill?

I feel it coming up my throat,

Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap.

Notch, I wish I never spoke,

Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap."2x

Jesse sang before stopping for the next verse.

"Think I got myself in trouble,

So I fill the bath with bubbles.

Then I'll put the towels all away.~

Should've never said the word 'love'

Threw a toaster in the bathtub.

I'm sick of all the games I have to play.~

I'm tired of being careful, tiptoe,

trying to keep the water warm.

Let me under your skin.

Uh-oh, there it goes, I said too much,

it overflowed.

Why do I always spill?

2x

I feel it coming out my throat

Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap.

Notch, I wish I never spoke

Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap."

_

Jesse finished up the song. Everyone was silent for a moment, before they clapped and cheered for Jesse's performance, except for Hadrian and Mevia. Jesse blushed in embarrassment before heading down the steps.

"That... was beautiful." Ellegaard said as she walked to Jesse. Magnus nodded in agreement, "Ya, you really killed it, Tiny."

PikachuNinja99 smiled before looking back at the paper, "Okay, now Emily the Avenger said... YES!!!!" She screamed and cheered in delight, causing the others to be very afraid of whatever the dare was. "It said, I dare Cassie to kiss Aiden."

"WHAT!?" Everyone screamed, Aiden was the most afraid.

"No! No! No way!" Aiden objects to that idea. But PikachuNinja99 nodded rapidly before shouting, "Yes! Yes! Yes way! The ship will live!"

Aiden sighed before facing Cassie, who was also a little nervous about kissing this person. Aiden then kissed Cassie on her cheek.

 _"Awww. So cute." PikachuNinja99 mumbled before looking back at the paper. "Okay, now let's see._ KingKunin99 _says 'Can Lukas have a boxing match with Aiden?'."_

"Why me?" Lukas groaned before she looked at him. "I don't know. But go do your match with Aiden, while we see more of the dares."

PikachuNinja99 pushed Lukas and Aiden to the boxing room as she looked back at the list. "Alright have fun you two. Now, Johnathen said, 'I dare PikachuNinja99 to keep an eye out for critics, and if they tell you to stop with the dares and truths, ignore them..." she stop and close her eyes. "I'm sorry. This is melting my heart. Thank you for that."

 _One minute later_

"Okay, I'm better. They also asked 'Can you bring in male Jesse?' Umm... maybe but for now... no. Also they dared Jesse to sing Let it go." She said with a smile before Jesse groaned, "Why does everyone want to hear me sing all the time?"

"Don't know don't care, now sing." PikachuNinja99 announce and pointed to the stage. Jesse got on the stage one last time before starting to sing.

(Music starts)

" _The snow glows white on the_

 _mountain tonight,_

 _not a footprint to be seen._

 _A kingdom of isolation and_

 _it looks like, I'm the queen._

 _The wind is howling_

 _like this swirling, storm inside._

 _Couldn't keep it in,_

 _heaven knows I tried.~_

 _Don't let them in,_ _don't let them see._

 _

Be the good girl you always have to be.

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.

Well now they know.~

Let it go, let it go.~

Can't hold it back anymore.~

Let it go, let it go.~

Turn away and slam the door.~

I don't care, what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on.~

The cold never bothered me anyway."

(Music break)

"It's funny how some distance 

Makes everything seem small;

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all.

It's time to see what I can do 

To test the limits and breakthrough.

No right, no wrong 

No rules for me.~

I'm free.~

Let it go, let it go

I'm one with the wind and shy.

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry.

Here I stand and here I stay

Let the storm rage on." 

(Music break)

"My power flurries though 

the air into the ground.

My soul is spiraling in

frozen fractals all around.

And one thought crystallizes 

Lila an icy blast.~

I'm never going back

The past is in the past!~

Let it go, let it go 

And I'll rise like the break of dawn.~

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone.

Here I stand in the light of day!

Let the storm rage on!~

The cold never bothered me anyway."

_

Jesse finished the song, and everyone clapped at her performance again. Jesse smiled at them and then heard some loud noises from the boxing room. "I think their done with the boxing match."

Lukas opened the door, dragging a beaten up Aiden. "Okay it looks like Lukas won." PikachuNinja99 explained before handing Lukas two regenerating and healing potions. "You guys might also need this. Because it's time for the next dare, and it is also for the same one that dare Jesse to sing Let it go."

Everyone looked at her before Soren asked, "So what is it then?" PikachuNinja99 looked at the list before answered, "Well, it said. I dare everyone to kiss their crush."

Everyone blushed embarrassly before sighed, knowing that they have no choice. PikachuNinja99 smiled before asked, "Okay, so first, does anyone have a crush that is in this room?"

 _These are the list of people that raised their hand. Jesse, Olivia, Axel, Petra, Lukas, Ivor, Magnus, Ellegaard, Gabriel, Soren, Milo, Maya, Gill, Aiden, Harper, Otto, Hadrian, and Mevia. PikachuNinja99 nodded before noting that Cassie, Nell, Isa, Reginald, Em, and the gladiators._ _"Okay now that we know who has a crush and who doesn't. Now kiss!"_

 _Everyone was nervous about this, before doing it. "Well I already kissed someone today so.. I'm good." Aiden announced. PikachuNinja99 hold a camera up before announcing, "I'm taping this! Start going!"_

 _So Lukas went up to Petra and lightly kissed her. Petra blushed a bright red before smiling at him. Olivia looked nervously around the room before Axel walked up to her and softly kissed her lips. Olivia's face flushed red in embarrassment as she smiled sheepishly at him. He returned a smile at her._

 _Milo looked at Isa before shyly walked up to her and sighed, "So this is happening. Umm." Isa looked at him and asked, "What's wrong Milo?" He blushed a bright pink before kissed her on her forehead. Isa widen her eyes in surprise, having her face turn to a bright red._

 _Gill and Maya were practically already kissing (#GillxMaya). Magnus looked at Ellegaard before rubbing the back of his head, he decided to do it and walked up to her. Ellegaard noticed Magnus walking towards her and was about to ask him something, before got interrupted by Magnus as he kissed her._

 _Otto lightly smiled at Harper before kissed her cheek. Harper smiled back at him, and kissed his cheek. The only ones left are Jesse, Ivor, Soren, Gabriel, Mevia, and Hadrian._

 _"Um.. do we really need to do this?" Hadrian chuckled nervously. PikachuNinja99 nodded still having the camera on._

 _And out of nowhere, Gabriel grabbed Soren by his scarf and gave him a very passionate kiss. Soren widen his eyes at him, blushing madly red at him, before fainting and fell down to the floor. Everyone was shocked by this._

 _Hadrian looked nervously at two people, before sighing and went to Mevia and mumbled, "You know what, I'm just going to kiss your forehead." He then he lightly kissed Mevia's forehead._

 _Everyone then looked at Jesse and Ivor, because they're the last two people that didn't went yet. "So... what is your crush Jesse?" Petra asked._

 _"Well.. umm, I-I-I, you don't want to know." Jesse stuttered her face turned a cherry red. Olivia raised her eyebrow at her before saying, "Come on Jesse, just do it. If you don't we'll have to make Ivor go kiss Har-"_

 _"NO!!!" Jesse interrupted her before turning to Ivor and smacked her lips onto his, for a long moment. Ivor widen his eyes in surprise as their faces turn a beet red. Everyone looked shocked and surprised at this, mostly Jesse's friends._

 _PikachuNinja99's eyes widen in surprise before smiling a really big smile, nearly destroying her face. Lukas looked at her before asking, "Umm, miss are you oka-"_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"_

 _Everyone covered their ears as she screamed, or fan-girled, at this kiss moment. "MY OTP!! I LOVE THIS, OKAY WE CAN END THIS CHAPTER! I'm done, I need a moment to clam down." She shouted, trying to not explode in happiness._

 _Jesse nodded, "Yes, please end this now." PikachuNinja99 smiled before looking back at the forth-wall, "I hope you like this chapter, and sorry but I love Jes-vor ships. Until then, we'll see you later. Bye! :3"_

 _ **(Hope you like it, and sorry that I didn't upload sooner I just had very triggered week but I'm feeling better now. We'll see the new dares and asks later now. See ya.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: A Pool of Milk

"Hello, PikachuNinja99 here, and welcome back to Ask and dare." PikachuNinja99 announced, with a small chuckle.

"Whee." Jesse cheered weekly. Everyone else was whining. PikachuNinja99 smiled before grabbing a new list of people who send asks and dares.

"Okay, now the first one is from Americaball and that person asked; 'Who is better, Amerika or that drunk russia'?" PikachuNinja99 then looked at everyone and said sadly, "I... I don't know what that is or what it means. :("

"We just let someone in the comments tell you what it is." Magnus suggested, and she agreed to that. "All right, now this one is Anonymous, also known as a guest, asked 'So Petra, how did you meet Lukas'?"

Petra rubbed the back of her head and answered, "Well... we know each other since we were kids."

Axel raised an eyebrow at her, "Ooohh, really? Do tell." He said before getting ready to hear this tale. Petra continued, "Well, to put it short. I was eight years old when we meet and my father was visiting Lukas's parents to discuss a little trade. Also if I remember correctly, Lukas used to be very shy back then."

Lukas blushed embarrassed about what she said. "Well, y-y-you didn't have to tell them that."

PikachuNinja99 smiled brightly, before looking back at the list, "Alright, our good friend sailor.mikuchan. And they dared Lukas to sing 'Pretend' by: Scott Porter."

Lukas groaned in announces and whined, "Why me? I thought I was safe." Meanwhile Jesse was cheering, "YES!! Not me!"

PNDouble9 handed Lukas the mic and said, "Don't worry, you have the voice of Scott Porter so your safe." Lukas then looked at her, "What?"

"What?" She quickly said, before getting the stage ready and gave Lukas the guitar then he started the song.

(Music starts)

 _"Say, won't you stay?_

 _We could talk about nothing at all._

 _We'll sit here and make up the words,_

 _As we go along._

 _The games we could play,_

 _Maybe silently write us a song,_

 _Quickly shout from the roof,_

 _That we don't belong._

 _They told me, "maybe she's crazy",_

 _A little like you._

 _Everyone said you were nothing but trouble_

 _And, all that I know is that I've never_

 _been here before._

 _And, no I'll never leave if its alright_

 _with you, were dreaming emotions,_

 _While jumping in puddle,_

 _And, all of my life,_

 _I pretend you were there by the door,_

 _I don't need pretend anymore,"_

 _(Music break)_

 _"Strange, oh so strange,_

 _When it feels that being alone,_

 _makes something that's nobody else,_

 _and setting it strong._

 _And then you,_

 _Came along,_

 _You reflection was so sad and slow,_

 _It made me believe once again,_

 _That I could belong._

 _They told me, "maybe she's crazy",_

 _A little like you were,_

 _Everyone said you were nothing but trouble_

 _And, all that I know is that I've never_

 _been here before._

 _And, no I'll never leave if its alright_

 _with you, were dreaming emotions,_

 _While jumping in puddles,_

 _And, all of my life,_

 _I pretend you were there by the door,_

 _I don't need to pretend anymore,"_

 _"And it hurts to know,_

 _There was somebody out there,_

 _That's strange and as beautiful,_

 _As you,_

 _If I fall, sooner.~_

 _Maybe she's crazy,_

 _A little like you were,_

 _Everyone said you were nothing but trouble,_

 _All that I know is that_

 _I've never been here before._

 _And no I'll never leave if its alright_

 _with you, were dreaming emotions,_

 _While jumping in puddles,_

 _And, all of my life,_

 _I pretend you were there by the door,_

 _I don't need to pretend anymore."_

 _(Background chorus of singing pikachus)_

 _"I don't need to pretend anymore,_

 _I don't need to pretend anymore,_

 _I don't need to pretend anymore,~"_

 _(End song)_

Everyone clapped as Petra blushed beet red at him as Lukas head down the steps. PikachuNinja99 nodded then looked at the pikachu chorus, "Thank you guys bye." All the pikachus headed towards a door and left. She then saw Petra's face and smiled, "Looks like Lukas's voice talents took her away, am I right?"

Everyone looked at PikachuNinja99 silently, clearly telling her 'not now'. She quickly picked up the paper, "Umm... okay, let's see. It Emily the Avenger and they dare everyone to jump into a pool of milk and cereal."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in disbelief, but PNDouble9 nodded her head. Olivia groaned in disappointment, "No! Why that?"

"It's a dare. Now stage magic!" PikachuNinja99 screamed, playfully and with her stage magic, made a big pool filled with milk and cereal. (Fruit loops, Frosted flacks, your choice.)

Hadrian looked at the ninja pikachu and had second thoughts, "Umm... I guess, umm, Hey! I just realized that I... need to watered the plants." Hadrian tried to get away from this dare. But Otto grabbed his shoulder and said, "No. You are going to this, and suffer with us."

Hadrian sighed disappointedly, as he walk to the plank where everyone was. PikachuNinja99 smiled at this before thinking about this, "Maybe this it to weird and harsh for a dare." Then she quickly shrugged, "Nope." and pushed everyone in the milk pool.

Everyone screamed as they got soaked by the milk. PikachuNinja99 smiled and floated on a donut-toy and said to the fourth wall. "That all for today, hope you liked it and we'll see you guys on the next chapter. Bye!"

"Pika. They said everyone." Jesse snarled in anger. PikachuNinja99 turned slowly and saw the evil looks everyone was giving her. She looked back at the fourth wall, "Ya, I'll see you guys later! Aaaaahhhhhhh!!!" (#scared for her life)

 **(Hope you like the chapter and we will hope that PikachuNinja99 will be okay. I also have the asks and dares written on paper so we'll see what happens next.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Karaoke and Pranks

 **(Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't come up with dialogue for the chapter. But, I finished it. Now let's get started.)**

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to Ask and Dare." PikachuNinja99 smiled sheepishly before looking at the others. "You guy aren't still mad at me, are you?"

Everyone glared at her angrily and she chuckled nervously before picking up the new list of dares, "Alright... now, DynamitHunter6 has one dare and one ask, and they dare Soren and Hadrian to run around the place wearing chicken costume."

"Why?!" Hadrian yelled at her, with an embarrassed look on his face. Soren looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "Looks like we doing this.."

PikachuNinja99 nodded before shouting, "Okay, but... we need to expand our area, because having one room isn't working out. And also because I need to stop summoning everyone every time a new dare pops up." she then use stage magic and expanded the room into a big castle-like building. Also Hadrian and Soren had magically in the chicken costume.

Soren whined in embarrassment before mumbled, "Why... why me? I look like a dumb chicken." Gabriel smiled at him saying, "To me, your the cutest chicken ever."

Soren blushed slightly and giggled like a shy school girl. Hadrian sighed in annoyance, "Oh, get a room! Now let's get going and run around mister."

Soren sighed before running with him. PikachuNinja99 smiled at this and looked at Jesse, "Well, at least their having fun, now they asked everyone; if you had to be tied to P.A.M.A or Cassie Rose for an entire day, who would you chose?"

"PAMA!" Petra and Mevia yelled out. Everyone looked at them in surprise at how quick they responded. Lukas thought about this, "I have to chose Cassie, because I don't want to be fifty feet around that computer."

Axel and Olivia nodded at that, and they answered with, "Cassie."

Cassie lower her head, ashamed at her actions back at the mansion. "Ya, I wouldn't want to be tied up with me either."

Jesse thought about this for a moment, "Well, Cassie Rose is a pumpkin-wearing killer, and P.A.M.A is a perfect Useful-making psycho. So... I have to chose Cassie." Ivor agreed to that, "Yes, I agree with Jesse."

(I'm going to make this shorter of everyone's answers) Aiden: Cassie; Otto: Cassie; Isa: Cassie; Milo: P.A.M.A; Harper: Cassie; The gladiators: P.A.M.A; Ellegarrd: Cassie; Magnus: Cassie; Gabriel: Cassie

Soren and Hadrian returned. Soren looked at Jesse before saying, "I chose Cassie Rose."

Hadrian shook his head before said, "Sorry, but she creeps me out, so I chose the robot."

PikachuNinja99 mumbled, "Alright, now let us continue. Also I will take the costumes." She removed the costume from them before grabbing the list, "Now, Potatoguest has one ask and three dares. The first one is; If you all were singing karaoke, who would sing a short random song?"

"Jesse." Axel pointed out, everyone looked at him, "What? It's true."

Ivor rolled his eyes and smiled, "Well if everyone is being honest here, Soren will be the one to sing a random song." Soren glared at him then pouted angrily.

Harper thought about this for a moment before answering, "Let me see... I think Hadrian will do something like that."

"Hey!" Hadrian growled at her. PikachuNinja99 smiled sheepishly before mumbled, "I am guilty of that. But anyway, next up is; I dare everyone that raised their hand had to sing 'Don't Stop Believing'."

"Why?!" Magnus complained. PNDouble9 looked at them and got a karaoke-box and shoved them to the stage, she then turn to Aiden and smiled, "Let's watch this and how it goes."

(Music starts)

 _Jesse: "Just a small town girl_

 _Livin' in a lonely world._

 _She took the midnight train_

 _going anywhere."_

 _Lukas: "Just a city boy_

 _Born and raised in South Detroit._

 _He took the midnight train_

 _going anywhere."_

 _(Guitar solo)_

 _Olivia: "A singer in a smokey room,_

 _The smell of wine and cheap perfume._

 _For a smile they can share the night_

 _It goes on and on and on and on."_

 _Axel: "Strangers waiting,_

 _Up and down the boulevard._

 _Their shadows searching in_

 _the night."_

 _Mevia: "Streetlight people;_

 _Living just to find emotion._

 _Hiding, somewhere in the night.~"_

 _Gabriel: "Working hard to get my fill_

 _Everyone wants a trill_

 _Payin' anything to roll the dice._

 _Just one more time."_

 _Petra: "Some will win, some will lose_

 _Some were born to sing the blues._

 _Oh, the movie never ends_

 _It goes on and on and on and on."_

 _Isa: "Strangers waiting,_

 _Up and down the boulevard."_

 _Milo: "Their shadows searching in_

 _the night."_

 _Otto: "Streetlight people_

 _Living just to find emotion."_

 _Harper: "Hiding, somewhere in the night.~"_

 _Ivor: "Don't stop believin'_

 _Hold on to the feelin'_

 _Streetlight people_

 _woahhh, woahhh."_

 _Soren: "Don't stop believin'_

 _Hold on..~_

 _Streetlight people_

 _Ohhh, woahhh."_

 _Hadrian: "Don't stop believein'_

 _Hold on to that feelin'"_

 _Jesse: "Streetlight people._

 _Ohhh, woahhh.~"_

 _(Music stop)_

The group clapped at them, as they ended the song. PikachuNinja99 smiled at the group, "That was beautiful... weird, but beautiful." Hadrian looked at her and explained, "I don't sing that often anymore."

She sighed silently before looking at the list, "Okay, next is 'I dare Petra, Cassie, and PNDouble9 to prank everyone else... umm okay."

Petra smiled at this, "Oh ho ho, yes." she chuckled. Everyone else was worried about this. Then Ivor questioned this, "Wait a moment, is the purpose of a prank to not know what is coming-" he noticed that the ninja pikachu was gone. As well as the other two girls.

With Petra, she was placing a bucket of water over a bookshelf and attached a piece of string on the handle that's connected to a lever. She then disguised the lever as a flower and hid away.

Magnus walked by to try and find the prank casting girls, then he noticed a flower just sitting there. Magnus raised a eyebrow at this, and muttered, "What a flower doing here?"

He picked the flower up, then as he did it, the bucket fell on him, getting him wet. He yelled in surprise and started shivering. Petra got out of her spot and giggling at this. Magnus growled in anger as he started to chase her and Petra running away

With Cassie, she was placing dispensers on the walls filling it up with slime balls. She smiled at this before hearing some footsteps behind her. Cassie quickly ran away from the trap.

Hadrian and Mevia was looking around try to see if any of the corners had a prank or a trap on them. So far, they haven't found any. Mevia then tripped over a tripwire, and the dispensers shot out the slime balls and spreaded all over the floor.

Hadrian and herself, slipped on the slime and fell to the ground. Otto heard shouts from the hallway and checked on what's going on. He saw Hadrian and Mevia on the floor, and when he went to them, he slipped on the slime and fell as well. Cassie laughed evilly, and ran away.

After awhile, everyone was in the living room to talk about the pranks. Magnus was still wet, and Mevia, Hadrian and Otto was slightly covered in slime. Petra looked around before saying, "I still don't see PikachuNinja99, what do you think she doing for the dare anyway?"

Soren shrugged, "Not sure, I kinda scared about what she has in store-"

Then, gallons of pink paint, fell on everyone. They screamed in fright at the sudden surprise. The paint drip on their hair, clothes, and face; Jesse looked up and saw PikachuNinja99 smiled down with a platform of paint cans glue on it. She then said, "I don't do pranks in real life. Also, I thought this would be less mean."

Ivor then growled and muttered, "I can feel the paint, going inside my shirt and shoes."

PikachuNinja99 climbed down and got her list, "Enough said, the last dare is 'I dare Aiden to sing Bendy and the Ink Machine song (Build up our Machine). Yes, I love that song."

Aiden groaned as he get the paint away from his eyes. He sighed and got up to the stage.

(Music starts)

 _"They sent you a letter_

 _To come back home to play._

 _But to your dismay,_

 _This isn't your day,_

 _For the happy fun time has begun to fade._

 _Watch as we reanimate_

 _Our corpses you abandoned._

 _We're dismantled,_

 _We're mishandled,_

 _But we won't be skipped and swayed!_

 _Trapped within these walls,_

 _You left our souls to drip away._

 _The ink decays,_

 _The walls at bay,_

 _But the reckoning has come today._

 _You say._

 _Borris has no guts 'cause you_

 _Replaced it with mechanical strain._

 _We've been tortured_

 _But we move forward_

 _This disorder kills your day!~_

 _I am alive._

 _Immortalized._

 _You're the creator;_

 _You traitor!_

 _Hey! There's no vaccine,_

 _To cure our dirty needs._

 _For now you must,_

 _Build up our Machine!_

 _You die tonight!_

 _Tonight! Build up our Machine;_

 _You die tonight! 2x_

 _(Music break)_

 _So you found all the pieces_

 _To initiate the pain._

 _Our venom stains,_

 _Our night remains,_

 _But the ending is always just the same_

 _No gain._

 _Nod your head to the beat of death_

 _As you draw your last eternal breath._

 _Sensation,_

 _Of our invasion,_

 _Start to course right through our veins._

 _You say we have no brains,_

 _We're just cartoons for tour portrayal_

 _To tell some tale about a boat and sail,_

 _But sure this inevitably unveils the fail._

 _Splashes of eternal hate,_

 _Will flood the floor and clean your slate_

 _Now we're the tools._

 _And your the fool._

 _Our nightmare dominates!~_

 _I am alive,_

 _Immortalized._

 _You're the creator;_

 _You traitor!_

 _Hey! There's no vaccine,_

 _To cure our dirty needs._

 _For now you must,_

 _Build up our Machine!_

 _You die tonight!_

 _Tonight! Build up our Machine;_

 _You die tonight! 2x_

(Music Stops)

Everyone clapped and applause at the song and Aiden got down and PikachuNinja99 smiled happily. "That was amazing! Also, I'm very sleepy. Hope you like this chapter after that long wait... I need a nap, see you guys later." After she said that, she flopped to the floor and took a nap.


End file.
